Hoenn Revisited
by javawithmew
Summary: "This is my time..." Years after the events that nearly tore the planet apart, Brendan reunites with his father in Littleroot Town. It is on that eventful day that he commences his quest to become enshrined in the Pokémon Hall of Fame. For Brendan, it is his first time in the land. But for several others, they are hardly foreigners - and each one has their own hidden agenda.


**A New Era**

It is just a voice; one that he can put a face to. Hammering above Brendan is the distant yet approachable words that are all too familiar to him. The fatherly tone comforts him as he tries to embrace the reality of entering the unknown.

"Welcome to the Hoenn region," the voice begins "my name is Odamaki! But everyone calls me the Pokémon professor."

_Odamaki_. The name rings in Brendan's head, for it is an address he can never abandon. A rainfall of hues flood the void with an image of a person before him, the one he knew since birth.

"This," continues the voice "is what we call a 'Pokémon.'"

A blue mouse-like being springs into existence, announcing its presence through a signature cry. Brendan marvels at the pretty creature, caressing it with his curious, widening eyes. It smiles at him, providing assurance that he need not be afraid of the future before him.

"Hoenn is widely inhabited by countless indigenous Pokémon that are rarely found elsewhere. We humans live alongside Pokémon, at times playing together as friends, and at times helping out one another. And sometimes, we like to have fun battling others like us!"

Brendan feels something emanating from the pits of his heart. Something...someone is calling him from inside. There is an urgency to venture, compete and experience.

"But as close as we are, we don't know everything about Pokémon. In fact, there are many, many mysteries surrounding Pokémon. I do research to try to unravel those Pokémon mysteries. But that's enough about me!"

His feet are trembling, unsure of whether to betray him or abandon him for the horizon. The voice above resonates through the individual nerves of Brendan's body. The youthful angst and unending curiosity swallow him alive.

"Are you ready? Your very own adventure is about to unfold! Be courageous and leap into a new era where dreams, adventures, and friendships await!"

Each individual hue is deconstructed before Brendan's eyes, revealing its dreaminess. Everything is melting into original void. The fading voice makes its final call from the middle of nowhere:

"Come see me in my Pokémon Lab!"

And with that, smiling man disappears into nothingness. What was that about? What does it mean? Just close those eyes...

**~oOo~**

_THUD!_

His left cheek slams against the heartless, metal wall. There can not be a better definition for the term"rude awakening". Brendan massages his seething cheekbone in disgust, clawing his way out of the .

cardboard prison he had called home for the past few days.

"One more day," he threatens to an invisible audience "and I'm calling Officer Jenny on your ass."

And with that attitude, he groans his way to the light up ahead. What could be waiting for him on the outside? There is only one way to find out.

Somebody is already waiting for him.

"_Oof_!" greets Brendan, leaping off the truck.

"Brendan, we're here honey!" she smiles. "It must be tiring riding with our things in the moving truck."

He just stares at her soul. _One more day_...

"Well, this is Littleroot Town. How do you like it? It's a lot smaller than Goldenrod, so the air is much fresher, don't you think?"

Brendan looks around. Adjusting to the small town life isn't an easy task. He painfully frowns upon the realization that the place is barren of movie theaters, comic book stores and arcades.

_Mom, what have you dragged me into?.._

Her smile softens in understanding. She gently places her hand on Brendan's spiky dome, guiding his eyes to the building behind her.

"This is our new home!" she tells him. "And you get your own room, Brendan! Let's go inside."

Brendan marches in robotic succession to the doorsteps. A blue, shooting star darts across the summer sky. Taking off his shoes, he waddles into the kitchen – only to be frozen solid. Some gray, bulky monsters are handling a television.

"See," she beams, attempting to put an answer to Brendan's gaping mouth, "isn't it nice in here too? The mover's Pokémon do all the work of moving us in and cleaning up after. This is so convenient!"

Brendan stares at the Pokémon with amazement. He thought it was a steroid experiment gone horribly wrong.

"Brendan," his mother interrupts, "your room is upstairs. Go check it out, dear!"

Everything has been organized in the new, spacious room. The bed is made and smells fresh. The PC and Wii U are connected and ready for use. The posters and certificates are nicely lined up on the wall, each maintaining their nostalgic beauty. After changing into warmer clothes, he gazes out the window. Farther ahead is the warm skyline of another town. It is the subtle reminder of the journey he has yet to take, in a world he knows little about.

"Brendan," his mother walks in, interrupting his daydreaming yet again "how do you like your new room?"

"Decent." he shrugs.

She clasps her hands. "Good! Everything's put away neatly! They finished moving everything in downstairs too. Pokémon movers are so convenient!"

She looks away for a second, then having remembered something important, looks back at him.

"Oh yes, Dad will be joining us for dinner tonight! His laboratory is next door so pay him a visit. He says he has a surprise for you."

Brendan's face lit up. The greatest perk of leaving Johto for Hoenn is reuniting with his father. But just what could that surprise be? Is today the day?

Brendan straightened his spiky hat. "OK, Mom! I'll see you later!"

"Bye honey! See you..."

And with lightening speed, he bolts out.

"...soon?"

**~oOo~**

_Today is the day. _That is the logic that propels the teenager forward, bumping into strangers in the process. The hours spent wishing, dreaming, and imagining it will finally see merit. It will be a symbol of his maturity; the foundation of which his journey into adulthood will be built upon. Today is the day that will mark the start of a new era.

Brendan bursts through the doors of the laboratory. The interns stare at him with worried confusion, deliberating whether or not they should call Officer Jenny. Brendan looks around cluttered building for him. Straight ahead is the smiling figure of the one. Brendan runs towards it.

"Dad!" Brendan calls to the smile, standing before him in a split second. _Today is the day_.

"Well if it isn't Brendan!" grins Professor Odamaki. "so you've all finished moving in?"

"Yes, dad." Brendan responds.

"Mom is doing alright? You helped her without asking? You know how much I love your mother."

"Yes dad."

"Everything is sorted and organized properly? Floors mopped and cleaned? You know that hard work leads to good character, and good character starts at home."

"Yes dad."

"Room is neat and tidy? Certificates and documentation from high school collected? You know that education is a priority in the Odamaki family."

"Yes dad."

"In that case," the Professor clears his throat, "business begins today."

Brendan grins, hardly able to control himself for much longer. The Professor retrieves something his pocket and puts it in full display in front of Brendan's glimmering eyes.

_I have been awaiting this moment for so long._ Both father and son are sharing this same thought. For Brendan, it is start of the next chapter in his life. For Professor Odamaki, it is the beginning of the conclusion.

"This," continues Professor Odamaki, "is a Pokéball. It is a capsule that houses a Pokémon. I want you to have it."

He hands Brendan the Pokéball. The son clutches it firmly, trying to prevent his sweaty palms from betraying him.

"My friend has me convinced that this Pokémon is perfect for you, and I trust his experience with it. It isn't what I normally give out to young trainers, but I know it won't matter. I know you'll cherish it regardless of who it is."

Brendan's heartbeats are thundering throughout his body. The Pokéball is drifting somewhat to his chest. And then, the anticipated words: "**Go ahead**".

Brendan hardens his smile. He points the Pokéball directly in front him. He had seen this done so many times on television, but now it is his moment.

"Pokémon, I choose you!" Brendan roars, summoning whatever beast can be held inside.

The Pokéball opens and a shower of phosphorous white pours out in front of him. A quadrupedal entity is being created this fantastical waterfall. In seconds, the thing appears.

Its curious eyes mirror those of an equally curious Brendan.

"Vee?" pipes the little brown canine, analyzing the human looking right at him.

Brendan slowly extends out a hand and begins gently petting its silky fur. It doesn't flinch and instead, licks his hand in appreciation.

"I'm going to work to make my dreams a reality," Brendan says to the Pokémon, "and I want you to be a part of it...to be a part of my new era."

"Brendan," says Professor Odamaki, pulling out a small red electronic device, "the era begins now."

**~oOo~**

Brendan stares at the sign in front of him. Engraved on the large wooden board:

Littleroot Town / Mishiro Town

A town that can't be shaded by any hue

Perhaps if he stays here longer, the town will probably grow on him. There is definitely something special about this town. It may not be brimming with opportunities, but there is an underlying feel of "home" that predominates throughout town. And that is somewhat saddening...

"Brendan!" calls a voice from his back, prompting Brendan to turn around. It's his mother. She's standing alongside Professor Odamaki and another woman.

"Hey." Brendan responds. His mother is slightly irritated by the informal response.

"Brendan," continues his mother, "this is Caroline. She is our new neighbor."

Brendan nods uncomfortably. Caroline smiles at him, hoping to break the ice.

"What an adorable Pokémon! Did Professor Odamaki give it you?"

Brendan looks at his father and grins. Eevee is gnawing on his shoelaces.

"Yeah! I got it today. It's an Eevee."

"There used to be an Eevee running about our house," the laughing Caroline looks back to remember something, "We have a daughter who I think is around your age. She's left Littleroot now, but I know whatever she does out in the world, she'll make us proud."

"Which reminds me, Brendan," interrupts Brendan's mother, glancing at her husband, "I'm told you're leaving Littleroot already?"

He can't hide it.

"Dad supports it! I'm helping him with his research! He even told me to use the Pokédex to record information on new Pokémon I see!"

"He's right you know." Professor Odamaki says as a matter-of-factly.

The worried mother stares at him and frowns, still somewhat unconvinced.

Brendan takes a deep breath. "I want to venture out, Mom. I want to travel and reach new heights, that I never imagined. I want to see what the world has in store for me, and what I have in store for the world. This is my time, my era to make my dream a reality. And I want to make the most out of it."

His mother ponders the thought for a second. She tries her best to swallow the truth.

"Normally, I'd refuse to let my only son wander in a foreign land. However..."

She stoops down to caress the Eevee, still furious battling the shoelace.

"...since you have your own Pokémon and are now an adult, I think I can trust that you'll be safe."

Brendan grins and hugs his mother tightly. He will miss his parents, but he also knows that he must close that chapter. He must fulfill the promise he made to his father. And ultimately, the one he has made to himself. Brendan bids farewell to the two women and his father and leaves for the forested Route 101 up ahead, with Eevee closely trailing behind him.

"Let me know when you reach Oldale Town!"

"I will, Mom!"

"Fill up that Pokédex! I'm counting on you!"

"I will, Dad!"

The afternoon sun sends the young man and his Pokémon off nicely into the green. Leaving things and people is saddening, but there is a certain joy in meeting the unknown. Who awaits for him in the towns and cities up ahead? Are they friendly or hostile? Well-intentioned or malevolent? All he knows is that there are humans and Pokémon to meet, cities and towns to visit, and memories to be painted.

Caroline turns to Professor Odamaki. "What is your dream?" she asks.

The teary-eyed father contemplates for a second.

"My dream?" he laughs, "it's already come true actually."

**~oOo~**

An army of leafy towers sway in the dying afternoon wind, drowning out any possible sounds of humanity from a distant Oldale Town. In the midst of this battle is a lone man. The tall grass drenches his navy coat in lush green. Beyond him is the sapphire blue of the lake. The waves lap calmly at the shore, occasionally sprinkling some of their aquatic elegance onto his feet. It does not bother him at all. The man is writing something in a journal of some sorts; his thoughts and recollections cascading onto fragile papers.

Across the dreamy ripples is another standing at the edge. The wings of her cloak is caught up in the shared wind. She too has momentarily abandoned civilization to take a pause for what has happened, and what will happen. The young woman stares at the innocent sky, trying it reason it all.

"This new era," she sullenly asks the fluffy, drifting clouds above, "will it be worth the carnage?"


End file.
